outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Testament of the New Ezekiel/Dialogues
All flesh is grass to flatten oxen. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. *Liar and father of lies. Liar and father of lies. Liar and father of lies. *God give me voice, God guide my hand. God give me voice, God guide my hand. *Thy throne is from generation to generation. *For these things our eyes are dim. *These were the words of lamentation. *I feared greatly to hear the voices of the Lord. *Come from the loathsome way of sin; hide you in Ezekiel's blood. *Come for the Lord will take you in, hide you in Ezekiel's blood. *O hide you in the blood, hide you in the blood, 'til the dangers pass you by! *Come to the shelter's safe retreat, hide you in Ezekiel's blood; *Come for the storms around you beat, hide you in Ezekiel's blood. *O hide you in the blood, hide you in the blood, for the storms are raging high, *O hide you in the blood, hide you in the blood, 'til the dangers pass you by! *Come for your sins daddy has bled, hide you in Ezekiel's blood; *Come tho' they be like crimson red, hide you in Ezekiel's blood. *O hide you in the blood, hide you in the blood, for the storms are raging high, *O hide you in the blood, hide you in the blood, 'til the dangers pass you by! *It is shame, and heavy lamentation. *Forsaken. True Forsaken. *The Foxes. The Foxes walk upon it. *I will turn unto thee. Turn thou unto us, and we shall be turned. *At that time, the Philistines had dominion over Israel. *He shall redeem Israel for her inequities. *Saying for these our heart is faint. *For you shall not see Thy children's children. *Knowledge unbearable to man. *The Lord came upon him. *Saying Thou, o Lord, remainest for ever. *Samson said unto them, out of the eater came forth meat, and out of the strong came forth sweetness. *Because of the mountain of Zion, which is desolate. The Foxes walk upon it. *Utter a parable unto the rebellious house. *For her blood is in the midst of her; she set it upon the top of a rock; she poured it not upon the ground. To cover it with dust. *His father and mother knew not that it was of the lord. For he sought an occasion against the Philistines. *As knit the enemy of the purest seed in the sweetest womb. *His servants shall cut the infant's throat. *The Lord shall cut assunder the womb's rope. *I shall meet the Enemy at the gate. *They shall not be ashamed, but they shall speak with the enemies at the gate. *Happy is the man that hath his quiver full. *Even on this same day, the king of Babylon sets himself against Jerusalem. *Out of the depths we cry to the Lord. *It's a dark and secret place. *As arrows are in the hand of a hunter; so are children of the youth. *Have ye called us to take what we have? *The noise of the fury of the Lord comes upon me. *There is forgiveness with thee, that thou mayest be feared. *There! *I see him! *Got eyes on him! *Oh... oh no. Daddy! Daddy, help! *Fire! The lamp spilled, Daddy! Please! *Daddy, oh God! Daddy oh God! Daddy, help! *Where... *... Heavenly God. *Jesus. Jesus. Katherine? What are you crying for? *Oh. We gonna have to... *We gonna have to put him down. *No. I don't want to. *Okay, hold him down, give me the knife. *Get them out! Please, the doctor is dead! Rip them clean! You have to help me. *Give me everything you own. Give me your lives. Give me your children. Give me their lives. I'll save you. *Only so many times a body can promise the end of the world. *Val? Val is that you? *I'm ready for the hook. *Take me down and give me the sweet temptation. I'm ready for the hook Val. *All my anger been boiling down to a hard little ball. I love the enemy and I'm ready. *Give me the hook and let me hang... Val... *You hear him up there? Papa Knoth. *Grasping at straws. Still thinks he can trade salvation for power. *Kill the child! Kill the child! *Hey! hey! Help me! You gotta help me. *Tell Papa I ain't turned on him. I ain't turned on God. I done everything he said. Never spared a child. *I love Papa. You tell Papa I love him. I been good. I been good. *NOOO! *Stop her! *Whore to the devil... *We'll be gentle. *God wants the child. *Heretics. *I will call them to account. *They sow damnation. They wait for us to reap. *They sin without shame that suffer it for God. *Be obedient. As children to parents. As parents to prophets. As prophets to God. *Lord let me be called when the lamb must be bled. *I will be holy, Lord. I am ready. *Renew our days as of old. *The children uncircumcised of heart, stiff-necked, ill-grown of your father's lust. *God was in the nails. *God was even in the hammer. *Ready your mind. Be open and sober in patience for revelation. *They don't suffer any more. *And there fell forty and two thousand. *Then they took him and slew him at the passage of Jordan. *I will be the edge of God's knife. *Lord give me eyes to see what others may not. *I am a cunt ripe for the message. *We took only a hundred and forty-nine. *Shibboleth. *Our shibboleth was an age. *Ye are not incorruptible. *The whoring of our children. It is upon us. *Shibboleth... *The land is desolate, and the foxes walk upon it. *The mountain of Zion is desolate, and foxes walk upon it.Lamentation 5:18: Because of the mountain of Zion, which is desolate, the foxes walk upon it. *Thou have utterly rejected us; thou are very wroth against us!Lamentation 5:22: But thou hast utterly rejected us; thou art very wroth against us. *But it is upon us, the warlike transgressions of our nation. *Our shame will become a chorus of screams. *We did not intend a mockery of your will. *The spirit entered the cunt of my mind and made seed there. *Son of your father's sins, lift your feet from the earth. I will speak unto thee. *Ezekiel. Papa Knoth. He alone given ears to hear. *Godmongers. Pagan Easter. Pagan Christ Mass. *He that has a hand, let it guide the Lord's knife. *Hold fast to the name Sullivan Knoth. *Write upon my soul the name of God. *I will fear no man. *We are grateful for all things, for Thou created all things. *Hold me a place by Thy throne. *And for Thy pleasure they were and are created. *Fear none of those things which thou shall suffer. *You will know me, God, by my works. *You shall be tried. You shall see tribulation. *Thousands of eyes, black and intelligent. *Shining like the eyes of a beast ready for slaughter. *We shall hold fast to Thy crown. *Even as the Devil turns this world to a prison. *Knowledge of the Enemy, even at the Gate. Ramparts crumbling. *This world is the seat of Satan and we its martyrs. *And God you will know your enemies by the mortal wounds I paint upon them. *And the name of the city of God, which is Temple Gate. *Hey! *STOP! *Please, if I.... Will you ask your child to spare my family? *Even the devil must love his father. Please, please! Beg him for mercy... *Some cut too deep and got the windpipe and not the arteries. That makes a long time dying. *I know you was mine, even if Papa also furrowed your mama. *Behold a wheel. There upon the earth. As to all living creatures. *And I know you can hear me. I can hear you sometimes. *You tell God I never hurt you too bad. *But I cut careful, like I done on them lambs. *I wished there was a choice but there weren't. *Remember how mama used to call you her little lamb? *I know you wasn't the enemy. *Laughing. Carrying on. Clear as a bell because I didn't cut that windpipe. * And did the best I could to see it weren't any more loathsome than it had to be. *I gave you everything, Lord. *I am the chorus of screams! *Paradise! Paradise! *Agonies of the cross! *I alone was given ears to hear! *Agonies of His disregard! *You mockery of his will! *Heathens and gentiles and pharisees. *And the countenance of an angel of God. *How shall we order the child? *Offered unto the Lord. *Ascend in the flame of the altar. *Teach us what we shall do to the child unborn. *The flame will come. And the flame burned to destroy them. *Take it! Take it! *He got out the window! *Rejoice! Revel in the ecstasy of the Lord. *The sins of Zion are bound up and all debts to God come due. *There is wailing, there is pain, there is blood, but it is joyous all, for we are in the sorrows of a travailing woman, from this arbor is the place of the breaking forth of yes, the children of hell, but also the opportunity of our salvation. *For God is great and Knoth is his prophet, and Knoth will ransom us from the power of the grave. *Knoth will redeem us from death, for even redemption cannot be hid from the split eye. *We are robed in the crimson glory of revelation! *You don't turn your back on Papa Knoth. You don't turn your back on God. *Whore's beast. *I know what you are. *Whore's beast. *Devil. *A-ah! Over there! *... I... Hell. *Uh-ah? I-I ain't slept, I... *The flood will come. Inflamed blood to destroy them. *Despair is but denial of your lord God. *All praises be. *Trust unto the revelator! *I will turn onto you! *Pray for forgiveness. *Turn ye onto me! *I became the chorus of screams in the movement of the wheels. *And he went down and dwelt in the top of the rock Etam. *Though ye have done this, yet I will be avenged of you. *And after that I will cease. *Blood of Christ, let me drink your wine. *Soul of Christ, make me ready. *Father Knoth, guide my salvation. *Until you give me rest. Amen. *Defend me from the wicked world. *Kind Jesus, hear my prayer. *And ready me for the Devil's hour. *The spirit of the Lord came mightily upon him, and cords that were upon his arms became as flax that burnt with fire. *Get inside. She's coming. *You smell that? *It's Marta! Come on. *Knoth's eye... It's her. *Father to the beast. *I'll bleed you in the yard. *He's under the floor! *A thousand eyes and everything a mouth! *Wings. And jaws. Inseparable even in sight. *Harden our hearts, Lord. *Jesus, give me strength. *His will be done. *I'm trying, Lord. *Be ye holy, for I am holy! *We are watchful in our fear, Lord. *Condemned to bear a mark of shame by those clothed in shame. *Ain't nowhere Val nor any Devil can hide her. *For this our heart is faint. For these things our eyes are dim. *Shall I tell thee? *Thou art barren and bearest not, but thou shall conceive. *Unborn the Prince of lies! *As he condemns Zion to sickness even unto death. *My frenzied eyes cast back in unworthy gulfs! *A more perfect consumption. A more. Perfect. Consumption. *Peace be unto you. *Rejoice in creation! *You are welcome in the kingdom of God. *This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine... *Thou dost but hate me. Thou lovest me not. *God's mercy upon you. *Reflect me in silvered glass. *Unto my father's house! *The prophet promised and it came to be. *She wept before him seven days. *No place for you in paradise. *Ain't nothing God's love can't get done. *I will turn unto you! *Blessed are the martyrs. *Father of lies. *God's love. *You... done this... to yourself. *Consume the flesh and spice it well. Let the bones be burned.Ezekiel 24:10: Heap on wood, kindle the fire, consume the flesh, and spice it well, and let the bones be burned. *Woe to the bloody city! *Her scum shall be in the fire. *Ye shall know! *These are my judgements onto ye! *Cut. *Flesh hooks. *Bleed her. *Apostates. *Blinded, burnt. *Children. All of them. *The princes of Babylon shall clothe themselves with trembling. They shall sit upon the ground. They shall be astonished at thee.Ezekiel 26:16: Then all the princes of the sea shall come down from their thrones, and lay away their robes, and put off their broidered garments: they shall clothe themselves with trembling; they shall sit upon the ground, and shall tremble at every moment, and be astonished at thee. *... Fellate Judas. *In marrow. *I will cause the noise of thy songs to cease. *I will profane my sanctuary! *There. *The outsider. *Hey. *Slit eye. A knife's seed. *Thou shalt be a place to spread nets upon. *Thou shalt be built no more. *Beauty to rend the mind! *I will make him a pillar in the temple of God. *He's in the house! *He's upstairs! *He's out back! *Right there! *I got him! Over here! *Is he under the porch? Over there! *He's gone under the house like a damn dog! *Son of a bitch. Where in hell...? *He ain't here. *He's gotta be somewhere close. *Hey, look in that shed! There's something over there. *Fucking deer guts on a doorknob. *This fucker's slippery as a greased hog. *The bonfire of angels. *Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever, and forsake us so a long time?Lamentation 5:20: Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever, and forsake us so long time? *The lord remainest forever, a throne from generations on generations.Lamentation 5:19: Thou, O Lord, remainest for ever; thy throne from generation to generation. *He was in the chapel! Hey! Hey! *The outsider! He was in the chapel! *Son of a bitch is slicker'n owl shit. *He's heading down for the bridge! *He's climbing the water tower! *Hey! The outsider's over yon, heading into the corn! *Hush a bye, don't you cry *Go to sleep you little baby *Suffer child *Day and night. *But some day you'll wake up in heaven. *Black and Pale *White and Red *Crowns of death upon the riders heads. *White and Red *Black and Pale *Don't no children sleep in hell. *Way down yonder, down in the valley *There's a poor little lamb. *Crows and kites plucking at her eyes *Poor little lamb, crying for her mother. Crying for her mother. *He back there? Abe, you see him? *He's running your way! *He's right behind you, god damnit! *Head him off! *In the fellowship of Temple Gate. *That I might defend your Creation. *Kill the King of Hell 'fore he even draws breath. *This is God's country. Papa's country. *Slit her belly. *They'll find her. They'll kill the baby. *This paradise will hold. *All them perversion. All them whores. *We gave you everything, Lord. *By the severed eye, give me vision. *Keep me close to you. *Those who defile God are blind and naked and know it not. *But be faithful until death, and God shall give you life. *Heal me in your wounds. *As Antipas smolders in his brazen ox. *That's far enough! *I wouldn't go down there for all the clean cunning in Zion. *What? *Eh... That's... Marta's piece. *Leave it. *Amen to that. *RAH! We tried...We tried to get her back! *Before the Enemy cracks her womb. But they... *They killed us. The lucky ones they killed. *Get out... We have to leave, we have to go!... *Ugh .. oh ..ugh .. shut up bitch. References Category:Dialogues